Gomen ne, arigatou
by yumimichi
Summary: Part 1. YOU "kupikir aku telah menemukan tempat singgah ...


Judul: gomen ne, arigatou

Written by: Yumi Michisige

Original Story: Yumi Michisige

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasori

Lenght: 1.154k

Rate: T

Date: 22 Desember 2015

Warning: typo,ooc, alur aneh (sedikit lambat karena pengen lebih detail), flash part.

Part 1. YOU

"kupikir aku telah menemukan tempat singgah yang baru. Saat dunia terasa membosankan bukankah lebih baik mencari dunia lain dan singgah disana?"

Sakura, begitu teman-temanku biasa panggil diriku. Akhir-akhir ini hari ku terasa membosankan. Aku merasa jenuh pada hidupku yang hanya datar. Mungkin takkan begini jikalau aku memiliki cinta. Orang bilang hidup lebih berwarna saat kau miliki cinta didalamnya. Kurasa tak sepenuhnya benar. Aku memiliki kekasih, dia nyaris sempurna. Teman-temanku berkata aku beruntung menjadi kekasihnya. Dari sekian banyak perempuan yang menyukainya, ia memilihku. Yah, kurasa aku beruntung. Menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha, bukankah itu terdengar hebat?

Seantero kampus sudah pasti mengenalnya, si jenius Uchiha Sasuke. Meski begitu tetap saja membosankan. Sekarang kami bahkan jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Sampai suatu hari kebosananku terganti dengan kemunculannya. Seseorang yang tak pernah kusangka akan menampakkan diri dihadapanku. Dengan ragu aku mulai keluar dari lingkaran menjemukan ini. beberapa kali ku katakan pada diri sendiri "ini akan baik-baik saja". Akupun terus melangkah mendekatinya. Sedang dia seolah menyambutku dengan hangat.

...

"Hei, kau tau tidak? tadi aku bertemu dengan kak sasori. Dia menanyakanmu, sepertinya dia tertarik padamu," kata Ino yang saat ini duduk disampingku. Seperti biasa gadis ini selalu berisik. Walau begitu dia gadis baik, aku mengenalnya sejak kami masih SD. Sampai sekarang kami masih bersahabat. Meskipun kami mangambil kuliah dijurusan berbeda.

Dengan malas aku mesih mendengar ocehannya. Tak begitu menyimak sebenarnya, karena ada tugas yang harus cepat kuselesaikan untuk lusa. Sesekali aku meliriknya dan sebentar menyimak ceritanya tentang kak Sasori. Baiklah, siapa yang tak kenal pemuda berbakat itu? seluruh angkatannya pasti tak asing dengan namanya. Pemuda yang pintar, cerdas, bisa dibilang jenius, dan saingan Sasuke. Kuakui aku sempat tertarik padanya, sejak pertama kali tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama sejak dua tahun lalu. Dan Ino masih saja bersemangat menceritakannya. Membuat aku mengenang kembali perasaan ku pada kak Sasori.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut mu, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Aku hanya sedikit bergumam pelan meresponnya, sembari membereskan laptop yang baru saja ku letakkan diatas meja belajarku. Ino cemberut melihat ku, wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih lucu. Gadis ini tak melepas pandangannya dariku.

"Apa?" ketusku, seolah tak paham maksud tatapannya itu. Dengan kasar kurebahkan tubuhku pada ranjang king size milikku.

"Ayolah, bukankah kau pernah menyukainya? Ini bagus karena dia mulai tertarik padamu, Sakura," ucap Ino meyakinkanku. Entah asal atau tidak ucapannya itu, karena dia paham aku memiliki Sasuke. Meskipun hubungan kami terlihat kurang baik akhir-akhir ini.

Aku masih bergeming menatap ponsel ku. Sejenak aku memikirkan perkataan Ino. Apa tak masalah jika menyukai orang lain saat seperti ini. "Sebenarnya, beberapa hari ini kak Sasori sudah menghubungiku," celetukku sontak membuat Ino mendelik kaget. Mau bagaimana lagi, kuteruskan saja bercerita. Toh, Ino juga serius mendengarkan.

Tak terasa hampir larut malam saat aku dan Ino berbincang mengenai kak Sasori. Ino pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang untuk istirahat. Apalagi besok ada jam pagi yang harus dihadiri. Akhirnya setelah mengantar Ino kedepan, aku kembali beristirahat. Banyak hal yang mengisi kepalaku saat ini. Bukan hanya perbincangan tentang kak Sasori, tapi juga tentang hubungan ku dengan Sasuke.

...

Hari-hari selanjutnya kami semakin dekat, aku dengan kak Sasori. Dia begitu baik dan perhatian. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bahkan tak pernah menghubungiku beberapa waktu ini. Memikirkan Sasuke aku merasa maklum karena rutinitas calon dokter muda memang padat. Meski begitu tak seharusnya dia mengabaikanku seperti ini kan. Tapi sisi lain diriku mengatakan ini tidaklah buruk. Masih ada Sasori yang ada untukku.

Beberapa kali kak Sasori mengajak makan malam diluar. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak tawarannya. Lagi pula Sasuke sedang berada di luar kota, entah untuk urusan apa. Malam ini pun aku bersiap-siap mematuk diriku di depan cermin panjang yang hampir setinggi ku. Aku harus bergegas karena beberapa menit lagi kak Sasori menjemputku. Aku telah siap dengan balutan dress selutut model lolita yang berwarna mint lembut. Rambut pink ku, ku buat sedikit keriting ku tambah bando merah favoritku. Setelah itu ku rapi kan sedikit make up tipis di wajah, aku benar-benar siap dengan penampilanku.

Dentingan bel rumah sudah menyeruak di telingaku. Aku bergegas menenteng tas kecil dan membukakan pintu. Benar saja, kak Sasori sudah berdiri dihadapan ku. Tak seperti penampilan biasanya saat kami pergi makan. Kali ini pakaiannya benar-benar rapi. Kemeja yang pas dibadannya, tak tampak besar dan tak juga ketat. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi dihadapannya kini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju cafe kami hanya bergeming. Mungkin karena kak Sasori fokus menyetir. Sementara aku, tak bisa dipungkiri malam ini aku bahagia. Meski tak sepenuhnya pikir ku ada disini bersama kak Sasori. Nyatanya saat ini pun aku masih memandang nanar ponsel yang ku genggam. Berharap ada pesan yang dari Sasuke. Sepertinya berharap sudah tak ada gunanya, mugkinkah Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikan ku, jahatnya laki-laki itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya kak Sasori yang membuyarkan lamunanku. "Sepertinya pikiranmu sedang jauh dari sini. Sampai tak sadar kita sudah di tempat tujuan," imbuhnya.

Ah, benar saja. Gara-gara melamun jadi tak sadar sudah beberapa menit lalu. Sekilas aku tersenyum tipis pada laki-laki di samping ku. "Ayo turun, kak," ajak ku. Kami memasuki cafe itu. Suasana sangat nyaman, tidak terlalu penuh tapi lumayan ramai. Setelah pesanan kami datang, kak Sasori beranjak meninggalkan ku. Awalnya aku bingung karena tiba-tiba dia meninggalkan ku sendirian. Beberapa saat kemudian ternyata dia menuju tempat "life music" dimana pengunjung boleh memainkan musik.

Kak Sasori disana, dia melantunkan sebuah lagu yang begitu menyentuh. Diakhir penampilan dia mengatakan pada ku, di saksikan seluruh pengunjung yang ada. "Sakura, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Ku harap kau mengerti perasaan ku," katanya. Semua mata tertuju pada ku dan bersorak membuatku tersipu. Apa sih yang dilakukan kak Sasori ini, rasanya seperti kupu-kupu berada di perut ku.

Setelah selesai kami bergegas kembali kerumah. Dalam perjalanan tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Entah terlalu senang atau takut, aku tak berani menghadapinya. Sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia ada respon baik dari kak Sasori. Ku rasa aku benar-benar menyukainya sekarang. Saat yang bersamaan hati ku terasa sakit memikirkan hubngan ku yang semakin tak jelas bersama Sasuke. Perasaan takut juga menyerangku, khawatir nantinya akan menyakiti salah satu dari kami atau bahkan menyakiti semuanya.

"Huh," tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas cukup keras. Ternyata cukup menarik perhatian kak Sasori. Kak Sasori menahan lengan ku saat aku hendak turun dari mobil karena memang kami sudah sampai di depan rumah. "Ada apa kak?" tanyaku. Pandangan kami saling beradu. Saat aku sadar menatap wajahnya terasa sesuatu seperti ubur-ubur menyengat hati ku. Segera ku palingkan wajah ku ke sembarang arah. Rasanya wajah ku sudah memanas, semoga dia tak lihat. "Istirahatlah," katanya.

Setelah malam itu semuanya tampak begitu jelas. Meski kak Sasori tak menyatakan langsung pun menanyakan padaku, tetap saja perasaan ku tak kan salah. Ada rasa diantara kami. Apa perasaan seperti ini yang dinamakan cinta? Entahlah. Jika ini benar lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan ku selama ini pada Sasuke? Tidak! lebih tepatnya akhir-akhir ini. Kurasa aku harus segera mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Lagi pula sudah lama kami tak pernah bertemu. Aku juga ingin tahu responnya. Sebaiknya memang Sasuke harus tahu yang kurasakan saat ini.

Tbc...


End file.
